Various diseases can include symptoms such as fatigue, muscle aches, muscle spasms, tingling of the skin, weakness, demylenation (loss of myelin), and nerve pain. Examples of such diseases can include fibromyalgia, depression, and auto-immune and immuno-suppressive diseases, such as MS.
These diseases, particularly immune related and inflammatory diseases, are the manifestation of complex, often multiple interconnected biological pathways. Normally, such pathways respond to insult or injury, initiate repair from insult or injury, and defend against foreign organisms using innate and acquired defenses. Disease or pathology occurs when these normal pathways malfunction and cause additional insult or injury either because of the intensity of the response, abnormal regulation, excessive stimulation, and/or an autoimmune response. Autoimmune related causes have been treated by suppressing the immune response, for example by using neutralizing antibodies or molecules, such as proteins, that inhibit immune stimulatory activity
Multiple sclerosis (MS) is an example of an autoimmune related inflammatory disease. MS is a degenerative neurological disease that affects the central nervous system, and is associated with formation of neuronal plaques and impaired neuronal conduction due to demyelination. Although lacking any known cure, therapeutic intervention can occur by either antagonism of a detrimental process/pathway or stimulation of a beneficial process/pathway.
An effective treatment for MS patients would include improved mental function and physical stamina and facility. Preferably, the treatment would be easily administered, such as by ingestion rather than injection.